Guiding Light
by SilentConfession
Summary: Five years ago Hermione Granger was found missing during the final battle, When the Order comes across a girl who they realize may be the only path to discovering Hermione’s fate, their hope is reignited. The only problem? she can't remember a thing
1. Amid Strangers

The cool wind brushed against her pale face making small tears come to the corner of her eyes, she quickly brushed them away and kept truding through the knee deep snow, her small hands trembled as she tried despretly to keep out the cold. Her large brown eyes travelled across the barrain terrian hoping to see some landmark telling her where she was, nothing but white snow glared back at her, a sigh excaped her thin lips and she determindly kept on telling herself that at some point she just had to come across something that would save her. The hours dragged on as the lonely figure walked across the snow her steps slowing down until it was a mere crawl,

"Just a little further..." she muttered to herself her teeth chattering together, she dug her hands into her thin jacket before she triped and fell hard against the ground, a groan excaped her lips and for a moment she didn't move, she hadn't wanted to, her breath came out in short gasps as she lifted herself out of the snow and quickly brushed the ice cold snow off her face and hands. Shivering more profusley now she hurried her steps hoping to get some where before the light of the day left her. Once again she lifted her eyes off the white snow and glanced at her surrondings she sighed expectently at seeing nothing and was about to look back down in front of her but something caught her eye. She stopped staring at the figure that just seemed to appear right in front of her, her eyes widened at the mere mass of this man and she took a step back her eyes betraying her fear. He had a long bushy beard that covered most of his face but two beady brow neyes stuck out, his think brown coat seemed to cover his huge mucsles, a gasp excaped her as she stuck out his hand, she stared at them, they were as big as sasucepans, she took another step back.

"I ain't goin to hurt ya little miss, just got sent out here to help ya out of this mess ya got yurself in." he boomed gently, "just hang on to my arm like so and you'll be alright." uncertainly she grasped his huge arm and before she could collect another thought the two of them went spinning.

She staggered to the ground letting go of his arm she huddled on the ground, her body shivering violently, "Its alright now, jus' follow me now, we'll get you all fix'd up." She didn't move, "come on now, less you want to freeze." He called to once he noticed she hadn't followed him,

"Who... who are you?" She stuttered,

"Rubeus Hagrid, but most folks call me Hagrid. Now come on they're expecting ya," She made her decision, maybe it was the kindness she saw in his eyes or the gentlyness and care in which he spoke it made her feel comforted, she quickly scampered off the ground and followed the giant through an open door.

"Hagrid, good to see you've broght her all in, in once peice," An elderly man stated, the girl looked around there was about 2 other men and a women sitting around a table all of which were staring at her, she smiled weakly trying to show that she wasn't the least bit scared, "Now on to buisness, Miss, can you tell us why you were out today?" She gave him a look of puzzlement, wondering why it mattered to this stranger. She didn't say anything, she didn't trust him, his blue eyes seemed to sear into her own and it made her uncomfortable. The table waited for her answer, she stared defienly back,

"Your not 'elping your case any missy if you refuse to answer them, you got them right mad at your little adventrue." The mad called Hagrid whispered quitly to her so the other wouldn't hear.

"What case? As i know i don't know any of you people, and i will not indulge why i was out there if there was a reason, which there wasn't, i just had gotten lost." She hissed harshly, the table of people looked at her gravely and exchanged glances with each other.

"Tell me, what is your name?" The woman asked her directly,

"I know my own name, and its only for me to know!" She said after some hesitation, but her eyes held confusement,

"I think we must Albus," the woman said resignly, "we wont konw if she's telling the truth or not if we don't," the older man nodded and motioned for a middled aged man,

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked her voice quivering slightly as she shabby middle aged man started toward her with a vile of something in his hand, "NO!" she yelped and dodged from his grasp, "leave me be, i haven't done nothing to you."

"I'm very sorry, but i'm afraid i must." the man said with sincere remorse in his voice, a small tear escaped her eyes as he forced the stuff down her throut. she caughed as he finished, she staggered backword giving the room a glare.

"Now i ask you again, what is your name?" the woman asked,

"I... I don't know..." She whispered looking down at the ground. Hagrid gave her a look of sympathy,

"Can you tell us why you were outside today?"

"I don't know why." she answered quietly, her voice wavered she didn't remove ehr eyes from the ground,

"What is the last thing you remember?" The woman pressed, the girl thought for a while,

"Waking up in a blizzard." She muttered,

"Come again? i could not hear you."

"I said waking up in a blizzard yesturday." She said louder, this time meeting the womans eyes. The woman glanced at her fellow "table people"

"So you don't remember anything else?"

"I told you i didn't." She girl spat angrily, "Are you done your interigation becuase there isn't anything i know that could help you, i don't even know who i am!"

"Yes we are done." the middle aged man said, the woman gave the man a sharp galre, "she'd right Minerva, she doesn't even know who she is, she wouldn't be able to help us find Hermione."

"But Lupin she was also a prisoner with Hermione, she has to know something!" Minerva pleaded, The man shook his head sadely, and montioned for Hagrid take the girl away. The girl followed behind the giant, she reached up and pulled on a long pieace of her brown hair before throwing it back behind her ears.

* * *

**Authors Note:** i'm sorry i've been gone for so long, and not updating my other story, it is coming i tell you, it is, i'm rewriting most if it though, wait till xmas break when i'll have more time to work on it. i'm giving you this as a little thanks for staying with me, its only going to have like 2 or three chapters. i'll try to finish it soon. hoped you liked it.

and sorry if there is any errors, it didn't go to my beta, cuz i wouldn't be able to post it if it did, and i'm not using microsoft wod there is no spelling check on what i' using, so yea... theres probably a lot of things i missed. sorry and hopefully it won't ruin the story for you.

please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Found to be Dead

**Lost and Found**

She pushed herself up by her elbows, she looked about her room, and it was clocked in green and silver. She pushed her heavy blanket off her and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Her body shivered as it hit the morning air; she wrapped her arms around herself and stood up. The girl walked to the other side of the room where a cracked mirror stood, a pair of dark brown eyes stared back at her. She reached out and touched the face; her small fingers traced her features, long dark brown hair, a small pointed up noise and pouty lips.

"Who am I?" Her soft voice drifted throughout the room, she swallowed and turned away, anger at not remembering anything swelled up inside her she stomped her swollen foot on the wooden floor.

"Oh good, your up." A kind voice spoke from the doorway, The young girl swung around to face her intruder face one her brown eyes shot daggers at the lady with bright red hair and warm brown eyes, "You must be hungry, come with me and we'll get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." The girl said defiantly lifting her chin,

"Of course you are, you probably haven't eaten in days. I'm Molly Weasley by the way." Mrs. Weasley carefully took the girls arm and brought her out of her room,

"No!" she cried, her free arm flailed around, "not again, you can't make me do something I don't choose to do!" the child wailed, her flailing arm hit one of the house elves head off its platform, "leave me be!"

"Come on dear, you have nothing to be worried about." The girl continued screaming and crying and trying to get out of the grasp of the older lady.

"Molly, what is going on here?" Lupin said coming up the steps.

"I'm just taking her to breakfast." The child looked at Lupin

"She's taking me, I don't want to go, not again, not again." The strange whimper came out her mouth as she crumbled to the ground.

"Molly you best leave her, there is stuff in her past we do not know and its best we don't force her to do something she refuses to do." Molly hrmfed and stalked down the steps muttering something about she has to eat sometime.

"Thank you." Came the soft thanks from the girl, Lupin nodded,

"The kitchen is down the stairs you shouldn't miss it." Lupin said and he too left the girl alone. She pressed herself against the wall and wrapped her small arms around her legs, tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls, all she wanted was to be free… but she was jailed again and she didn't know how to get out of this trap she had fallen into. How could she, she didn't even know whom she was up against. She sat there letting herself go, when her stomach gave a rumble. She shakily got to her feet and followed the man's instructions, for some reason she trusted him, it was like she had known him before… she shook her head, and started down the stairs. A pair old black closed curtain caught her attention, she reached out to pull them back,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the voice startled her hand back, another red head she mused,

"Why ever not?" she peered at him, he winked, her eyes widened,

"Theirs the devil herself behind them curtains," He said mischief gleamed in his blue eyes.

"It can't be that bad." She said and reached for the curtain again,

"Suit yourself but she'll be screaming bloody murder at you, it truly hurts the ears, makes you feel like your not worth nothing she does. Who are you anyhow," she shrugged, "well then I'll call you missy from now on then shall I?" she shrugged again, she liked this person, "and you will call me Fred, remember that, I'm Fred, the more good looking of the two, the other is George, he's not very important." 'Missy' laughed, then clamped a hand over her mouth, this made Fred laugh, "you want some breakfast, I make a mean cereal and milk deal." She gave him a confused look, "you know cereal, right? Its crunchy, a very fast and easy meal." She shook her head, "well then your in for a treat then, come with me if you want." He gave her his arm; she studied him for a second before hooking her arm with his. He beamed down at her, then burst into song, "we're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz." He continued singing while doing a weird little skip, 'Missy' giggled, and tried following his steps, to no use, she almost fell, Fred stopped in front of a big doorway, he composed himself and walked through the door, "Mr. Fred Weasley proudly presents Miss. Missy Mystery." Fred said in a very solemn voice. The room went dead silent,

"She doesn't look like the fireball everyone says she is." A red head came from the middle of the group, 'Missy' gasped, he looked exactly like Fred,

"George!" Mrs. Weasley hushed,

"And you definitely are not that important." She retorted,

"Oh come now Fred, telling her lies and such, I am the king and most important of them all, the one you're with? He's just rubbish is all." 'Missy' smiled and let out a small laugh. Fred bowed away, and went to get something ready at the counter.

"Come sit dear," Mrs. Weasley said pulling out a chair, Missy gave the woman a distrustful look and deliberately sat on the opposite side of the table. Molly sighed and pushed the chair in again. Fred bounced over to the table carrying a bowl of something,

"Here you go, the best cereal and milk you'll ever taste." Missy looked at the concoction and wrinkled her nose,

"Its cold." She stated plainly,

"Well I can't heat it up, it would taste rather abnormal if I did." Missy shrugged her shoulders and pushed it away, "I'm hurt, really I am, won't even try my wonderful mix of goodness."

"Come now Fred, she needs something that'll keep her metabolism up," Mrs. Weasley said and gave Missy a plate of pancakes, hash browns, eggs and a glass of orange juice. Missy smiled her thanks, and started eating the good smelling food. Ten minuets later Missy put down her fork, she had eaten everything except the yellow in the eggs. Molly gasped when she seen this.

"Hermione never used to eat the yellow in the egg." Molly whispered, her eyes welling up with tears, Lupin put his arm around her for comfort, "Remus, you don't suppose…" Remus shook his head sadly,

"I got a new report today… it appears the Hermione Granger has been dead for over two years now."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but anyway thanks for the reviews hopefully you like this chapter, please feel free to review. 


	3. Easier to Forget

Mrs. Weasley's legs gave way, a sob emitting from her mouth; Lupin carried the distraught woman to a chair.

"No," she mumbled wrapping her arms around herself, tears spilling down her cheeks, "she was like a second daughter to me." Molly looked at the young girl across her. "She looks so much like Hermione." Lupin sighed, it was true, this girl had long matted brown hair, that looked rather bushy, and brown eyes.

"She'll look different once she's cleaned up a bit, it's hard to tell considering she's skin and bones." Molly shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"May I be excused?" Missy asked, looking at the adults. They nodded looking sadly upon her, her eyes shifted uncomfortably and she quickly got up from the table.

"We'll show you the house if you want," Fred and George chorused, getting up from their chairs, "this kitchen is way too gloomy anyhow." A look of pondering crossed Missy's face before she nodded. The twins took Missy's arms and hauled her out of the kitchen.

"This to your right is the living room."

"Would stay away from there, mum's still on her cleaning like a madwoman stage… she doesn't get that this house refuses to stay clean," Fred said shaking his head,

"And on the right is the broom closet…" George stated,

"Its rather dark and musty in there, don't go into that either, it only brings you trouble." Fred said darkly, thinking of Kreacher. "Now follow me up these stairs… that's the dreaded curtain I'd stay far, far away from it."

"Its scary in the worst sort of ways."

"So I've heard," Missy stated glancing up at Fred. Who grinned and gave a short little bow. For the next hour the twins showed her around adding extra tidbits here and there.

"This is the room mum saw us all die." Missy gave George a questioning look.

"A Boggart," he explained.

"They change into what you are most afraid of seeing."

"I was touched that she would be sad if I died." Missy still looked troubled, but hid it quickly with a soft nod.

"And this is where Sirius -- he died a while back, quite a horrific thing -- hid Buckbeak, both escaped convicts."

"Well, they were innocent."

"Buckbeak wasn't, he attacked the Ferret… but that's totally understandable."

"The ferret?" Missy asked, her eyes focused on Fred face, "the ferret…" she whispered to herself, her eyes grazed across the room, she kept on whispering, "The ferret," to herself again and again. The twins watched her face go from a look of deep concentration to confused. "I can't remember," she whispered.

"Malfoy." Fred explained softly, "dirty little scum bag. Can't say he was even human." She nodded.

"I'm rather tired, can you take me to my room?" she asked softly. The lightness of the day was gone. Fred nodded and quickly led her back to her room. She smiled her thanks and quickly closed the door behind her before throwing herself onto her bed, tears streaking down her face she let out a loud sob. Why couldn't she remember anything, even when it seemed so familiar? She hated it. Hated the fact that she was so uninformed, and how everything she thought she should know… she didn't.

She heard a discreet tapping on the window; she lifted her face and wiped the tears. There was an owl outside her window; she swung her feet onto the ground and walked cautiously to the window. Biting her lower lip, she slowly reached out to the window. Before touching the latch she glanced around her room, as if expecting someone to be there to tell her not let the owl in. Seeing no one she unlocked the window with a click she pushed open the window. The white owl flew in she stared at it wondering what it wanted.

Without warning, Missy fell to the floor, it looked like she was having a seizure, then it stopped, her eyes glazed over and her lips slowly moved.

_"Mum! Mum! There's an owl outside our window!" A young girl bounces up and down pointing at the window in the living room._

"Honey don't be redicul-- OH!" a slender woman with light brown hair said, walking into the living room. "So there is." The lady's voice rose a little higher.

"It wants to come in."

"Owls carry diseases Hermione, we can't let it."

"But mum!" the girl called Hermione whined,

"I'm sorry sweetie, lets finish making those brownies." Hermione gave the owl another glance before following her mum back to the kitchen. Hermione had a hard time ignoring the continuous tapping. "Well darling, I have to go to work, remember don't let that owl in," the woman told her daughter sternly. Hermione nodded like the good daughter and went to her bedroom. As soon as she heard her mum leave, Hermione grabbed a book and propped it open. Five minuets later Hermione stopped reading; she could still hear the owl's annoying tapping on the window. Slowly Hermione got up and opened her bedroom door, her brown eyes widened as she started toward the window. She was doing something her mum told her directly not too, something she hadn't done before. Her small hand reached for the lock on the window then pulled away, her brown eyes scanned the room expecting to see someone standing there telling her not to. She bit her lower lip no one was around. With a snap she unlocked the window and opened it. The white owl flew in and landed on the sofa.  


"Missy, you alright? Missy!" Someone shook her; Missy gazed into the warm brown eyes of Fred.

"Yeah…" She stated. Her hand shook slightly. Fred pulled her off the ground and he brushed off imaginary dirt from her clothes. Still looking her up and down, his eyes telling her he didn't believe that she was all right. She shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of the image of the little girl from her head.

"What happened?" he asked, his hands still on her forearms, his eyes penetrating into her own; she shrugged.

"I don't know," she whispered, suddenly she stopped and struggled from Fred's grasp. He let her go. Looking around she noticed that the owl she let in was gone. She spun around the room looking. "There was an owl here," she gasped out. Fred grabbed her hand to stop her spinning. "I let an owl in… through that window…" She pointed to the open window. "And it landed there." She also pointed to the desk in the far corner of her room.

"You better come with me," Fred said gravely and led Missy out of her room; his hand was still clasped with hers. Still glancing around the room Missy let herself be pulled out of her room. Fred didn't say anything as they walked down the stairs; Missy trembled as he led her back to the kitchen his hand tightened around hers. She looked up at him and smiled, he gave her a sympathetic look before he entered the kitchen; the whole Order was sitting around the table.

"The owl," Missy gasped; sure enough the white owl was sitting on the back of a stern looking black-haired lady. Everyone turned to look at her; she moved closer to Fred, her eyes widening.

"What has this girl been told?" the stern lady asked looking around the table.

"Nothing," Fred spoke, "she hardly knows anything and there are some that are not permitting her to be told anything, or anything worth telling anyhow." His eyes flamed with anger.

"How do you expect her to remember anything if you don't try to jog her memory with things from the past?" the lady snapped. "Does she at least remember being a witch?" At everyone's blank face the lady sighed, "Come here, child." Missy looked at the woman in fear and clung to Fred's hand.

"It's alright, she's on your side," Fred whispered her and gave her a light push, Missy walked wearily to the woman.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva explained. Missy stared at the lady, her whole body trembling still. Minerva looked up and met Fred's eyes. "She seems to trust you, Mr. Weasley, I don't know why she would choose you of all people, but, well, I give you full permission to tell her whatever you think necessary." Fred smirked a little before pulling a serious face and nodded. Missy, hearing what Minerva said, bolted back to Fred's side. Minerva smiled slightly. "With that, meeting adjourned." Order members got up from the table and started leaving the house. "And Fred, you may want to show her this as well." Fred took the letter Minerva handed him and he looked to whom it was addressed to.

Hermione G  
Where ever you are  
The world

"Impossible," he muttered, "I'll be right back," he told Missy and he quickly ran to catch up with Lupin. "Remus, I thought you said Hermione was dead," Fred gasped out.

"I did," Remus said without hesitation.

"Then how do you explain this letter?" Fred shoved the letter in Lupin's face,

"I don't know, Fred, I suppose Hedwig got lost or just got tired of flying around and came here, she had no where else to go to, with Harry dead." Fred shook his head disbelieving; he ran his ran through his hair before turning to leave. "Oh, and Fred, be careful will you?" Fred looked back, but Lupin was gone. I wonder what he meant by that, Fred pondered. He stood in the front doorway for a few moments when he hard Missy scream. He whipped around and rushed back to the kitchen, Missy stood eyes wide as George had a smirk on his face. There were remnants of their fireworks they made a long time ago were on the floor. Fred groaned inwardly but walked into the kitchen with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"George, you dolt, trying to scare the poor girl to death?" Fred said. Missy glanced over at Fred and nodded enthusiastically. Fred chuckled, "Well, we better get to our shop, eh, George?"

"Your shop?" Missy asked in interest. An idea seemed to light up Fred's eyes.

"Our joke shop, you want to come?"

"A joke shop?" Missy said, raising an eyebrow. Fred and George nodded, looking slightly unsure until she nodded.

"Brilliant!" the twins chorused.

"Hold onto my arm real tight now wouldn't want you splintered." Fred said jovially. Missy grabbed his arm and pressed herself tightly against him, smiling slightly. Fred disappeared.  
Shaking her head a few times, she looked up at Fred her brown eyes showing confusion, "I take it you don't like apparation?"

Missy didn't answer; her eyes were growing wide with fear.

"What is apparation?" she burst out shaking a little, Fred gave her a confused look before he hit his head.

"um… well" Fred stuttered, "It's a form of magic." He finished, rubbing his hand across that back of his neck Fred sighed. He had forgotten that she had no idea about magic. Missy stepped away from Fred; bringing her arms around herself she looked around the store.

Just then George popped into view; he was also looking rather disturbed.

"Fred, mate…" George started, "It appears…" George looked at Missy, noticing how pale she was he shut his mouth.

"Yea," Fred muttered, knowing what his twin was about to say. George moved closer to Fred,

"She's taking better then mum expected; mum was raving how Missy would be freaking out at her disappearance." George muttered,

"Um… well I think she is well maybe in shock or something." Fred quietly spoke, watching Missy's every move. Missy was standing still her eyes darting around the room. After a few minuets of silence, Missy looked at the twins.

"How did I just disappear… then end up here?" She whimpered almost close to hysterics. The twins shuffled around nervously, not sure if they should tell her or not.

"Um… well you see Missy… that story is probably better for another day… how about you just enjoy your day and we'll talk about it tonight?" George stated quickly. Missy frowned, and stepped back hastily, almost tripping over her feet. Missy blinked a few times she glanced to her left her body still shaking he saw a brightly coloured box, a bow and a swooning girl on a pirate ship. The label was large with flashing colours,_ 'Patented daydream charm.' _

_A girl with long, bushy brown hair squeezed in through a crowd of kids, picking up a box she looked at what it did. "You know," she said, looking up at a black-haired boy with emerald green eyes, "this is extraordinary magic."_

"For that, Hermione," someone said coming up behind them, "you can have that one for free." Standing before the two was a beaming copperhead man wearing magenta robes.

"Missy! Missy!" Someone was shaking her. Missy's eyes focused again and were once again staring into the brown eyes of Fred Weasley, holding the box she stared at it. "What's wrong?" he asked pulling her to her feet. "What just happened?"

"You…" She stared at him before shrugging her shoulders; she tried to pull from his grasp.

"Oh no, you don't. This happened before, in your room; it looked like you were having a seizure and then you collapsed to the ground." Fred demanded his eyes penetrating in to her own; she let out a short gasp and struggled harder.

"Let me go," she demanded. Fred pursed his lips and held on tighter bringing her against his chest.

"No," he whispered. Missy lifted her small fist and banged on his chest. Smiling, Fred pointed out, "Last time we let you go, we didn't see you for five years." Missy stopped struggling and looked up into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, Fred glanced away.

"You were missing for five years, Hermione," he said, carefully watching her every expression.

"Hermione?" she asked, confusion clouding her sharp brown eyes.

"George, mate, watch the shop." Fred called, "I'm going to the ice cream parlour down the street, the new one, Neville's." George yelled his affirmative before Fred led Missy out of the shop. Fred remained quiet as he quickly made his way down the street of Diagon Alley; stopping in front of a small building, Fred pushed the door open and the bell overhead rang. A man with short brown hair and crooked teeth stumbled his way to the front.

"Ah… erm… George…" the man began. Fred smirked at his confusion. "Fred, I take it, what can I do for you and…" Neville stopped in mid-sentence, staring at Missy. "Is that…" he asked looking at Fred, Fred just gave Neville a look that said this was not the time.

"Just two chocolate cones… with sprinkles," Fred added almost as an afterthought. Sitting Missy down, he grabbed a seat across from her. Waiting for Neville to bring the ice cream, Fred and Missy sat in a tense silence. With Fred tapping his fingers together and Missy nervously biting her lower lip.

"Here you go," Neville said, handing them two cones, turning on his heel, he slipped and fell on his too long robes.

"Are you alright?" she asked out of concern for the boy.

"Just fine, happens all the time," Neville stated. "There was this once, I fell and spilled all the ice cream on one of my customer's lap… good thing it was Seamus… oh, oh right," Neville said catching Fred's look. "Enjoy." The silence continued as Fred licked his ice cream. Missy bit her lower lip again.

"Fred?" she asked, "I want to know what's going on." Fred looked upon her face noticing the look he had seen quite a few times before. It was the look when something major was going to happen and she was trying to figure it out. Like when the trio was figuring out the last Horcrux. Shaking his head, it was only 3 weeks after that Hermione went missing. He remembered the last time he saw her with her best friends.

_"You must go, mustn't you?" Mrs. Weasley had asked, searching their faces for any kind of fear, and having found it on each on of their faces, she pulled them into a hug. "Well good luck you three." Sobbing Mrs. Weasley pulled away, the trio stood at the door of the Burrow when Fred and George popped the air with their Apparation._

"Ronniekins!" they bellowed, throwing themselves at their younger brother. Ron staggered under their weight.

"Ger'off me!" he yelped.

"But… but we're just so… so torn! We may never see you again!" they chorused together, wiping stray tears; their small smiles gave them away. Rolling his eyes, Ron shrugged his two older brothers away. Harry was grinning slightly in the background, well, the closest thing he could get to a grin in those days, and Hermione was leaning against the doorframe. The two of them rushed to Harry bowing and stumbling over each other like one of his many fans.

"Honestly, you two, be serious for once in your life!" Hermione said crisply,

"Oh, Hermit, we haven't forgotten about you!" the said, turning toward the bookworm. Hermione backed away from the charging twins.

"Leave her alone." Ron said, but not very convincingly. The twins tackled Hermione to the ground smothering her with hugs and small kisses on the cheeks.

"Urg!" she protested, pushing them off her.

"Remember us when you're on your long and tiring journeys," the twins chorused. Rolling their eyes, the trio said their goodbyes and popped out of sight.  
  
Fred sighed, returning from his memories. Of course, he thought, when they had destroyed the last Horcrux, the final battle began, which Hermione had been a part of, but he hadn't seen her. The same with Ron… He hadn't seen Ron either, it was only after that he seen saw his younger brother who he had thought dead.

"Fred?" Missy asked, touching his hand. Fred looked at Missy.

"We thought we lost you Hermione."

"Stop calling me that," Missy cut in; Fred gave her a pained expression.

"The last time I saw you, you were heading off with Harry and… and Ron to destroy the last remaining Horcrux. Apparently you were in with the final battle as well. Lupin said he had seen you head on with a Death Eater, after that he doesn't know." Missy stared at him.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she ground out tears springing to her eyes. Fred looked at her with interest.

"Because you need to know," Fred put it simply. "You can't go on with life without knowing what happened, without knowing your past."

"What If I don't want to know? What if it's easier not knowing?" she pleaded quietly. "Easier forgetting then remembering," she whispered, almost inaudibly. Fred stayed silent, but Missy could tell he was thinking hard. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed quietly; this was not as easy as he thought it was going to be.

"Maybe you should read this," Fred said handing over the letter. Missy gingerly took the letter from Fred's hands; her eyes widened at seeing to whom it was addressed to. Slowly, she tore open the seal and pulled out the creased parchment from within.

_Dear Hermione,  
One year has passed and no one knows where you are. I think they are putting you on the death count soon. There's just one question in my mind: where are you Hermione? Because we need you back, and something deep inside me tells me you're not dead.  
Yours truly,  
Harry_

Missy looked up at Fred.

"I don't understand," she told him truthfully.

"Harry was one of your best mates, he wrote that I suppose while he was in hiding, making one last desperate attempt to find you. That's how I know you're Hermione, Hedwig -- that's Harry owl -- never screws up or gives up. If you were dead, she would have instantly gone back to Harry, but she didn't. And coincidentally, she shows up at your window the morning after you arrive," Fred said, "plus is does help that you have keen resemblance of Hermione, even after five years." Missy bit her lower lip in concentration. "And," Fred added chuckling, "you have her traits, biting your lower lip whenever your thinking, Hermione always used to do that."

"Can… can you take me back to my room?" Missy asked softly, shaking a little she stood up, her brown eyes blinking more than needed. Fred looked at her with unease. "Please?" she pleaded, her voice shaking. Fred couldn't refuse her request.

"Put this on our tab, okay, mate?" Fred called over to Neville who was still watching Missy intently, nodded absently. Fred decided to that apparating probably wasn't the best thing to do so he grabbed her hand and lead her out of Diagon Alley. Fred took Missy to number twelve Grimmwauld Place the muggle way.

Upon arriving at the headquarters Fred took Missy up to her room, shutting her door behind them as he led her to her bed.

Sitting beside her, he grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand in small circles; he watched as she slowly relaxed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Fred?" she asked, lifting her head a little so she could look into his eyes.

"Mmm?"

"Did I know you before this?" Looking down at Missy, Fred nodded.

"I was your best mate's older brother."

"Harry's…"

"Ron's." Missy nodded her head and let her head drop back onto Fred's shoulder.

Looking down at her a few minuets later, Fred noticed she had fallen asleep; taking her in his arms, he tucked her into the bed, and quickly kissed her on her brow as he left the room. Wondering down to the living room, he noticed Lupin and Tonks sitting on a couch together. Torn between wanting to tell Lupin and letting the two of them have a bit of time alone, he stood in the door way stock still for a few seconds before walking in clearing his throat, the two of them looked up.

"Ah. Mr. Weasley, what's troubling you?" Lupin asked though he was looking slightly irritated.

"I told Missy that she was Hermione, thought you ought to know," Fred said, smirking. Lupin's eyes hardened. Tonks jumped up,

"Fred, you can't just do that! Especially when the facts are that Hermione is dead!" Tonks shot at him, looking absolutely livid with her bright pink hair. "You cannot hide from the truth, Fred, nor can you make stories up to make this girl feel like she belongs, the report said--"

"The report was wrong!" Fred bellowed, his eyes flaming, "Why else would Hedwig--"

"Fred, there are plenty of reasons…"

"Oh yes, she simply got lost! Or got tired and decided to stop here for a grand old visit." Lupin shook his head.

"Fred, this has gone too far, Hermione is dead, I think you need a break, you've been spending an awful lot of time with this girl," Lupin stated sternly.

"When will you open your blind eyes, Lupin? Hermione is in that room right now sleeping! It's her, just take one glance all the evidence other than that stupid report says its her."

"Having Hermione here won't bring Ron back!" Lupin replied harshly.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you all for waiting so long for this update. i am soo sorry for the horrible long wait. I was having trouble finding and keeping a beta. But anyway. Hope you enjoy this.

Cheers.

P.SIliana is now betaing for me

SilentConfession.


	4. Coward's Doing

Lupin regrets saying that, Fred leaves in anger, Tonks comforts Lupin.

Expansion, Fred is angry still George ignores it in hi happiness about the expansion

Ron scene

Mention the DE headquarters and the Order thinking about going to search them.

Lupin stared at the young man's fallen features and instantly berated himself for being so harsh. Fred had once confided in him that he blamed himself for Ron's disappearance after the war and now that trust Fred might have had in Lupin was surely destroyed. Stepping toward the hurting boy, Lupin attempted to put his hand on Fred's shoulder; Fred ducked from Lupin's hand.

"Look Fred…" Lupin started, but Fred shook his head his blue eyes, clouding over.

"You know, your right Lupin. I must have slipped up, missing my brother and all. Good luck with Missy, I've missed to much work already." Fred then disappeared with a pop. Lupin sighed, rubbing his tired eyes he collapsed onto the couch.

"What am I going to do?" Lupin muttered to himself.

"Remus, don't blame yourself, for a while now, that boy has been really hurting. He has to learn to accept it on his own; there isn't anything you can do. This situation has brought back memories that Fred locked away for some time and well, he better start understanding that he has to deal with it." Tonks said softly showing her rare side of wisdom. She started rubbing Lupin's back in small circles and Lupin sighed again.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably keel over and die." Tonks purred, planting a soft kiss on Lupin's lips.

hr 

George came running out of the back room a letter waving in his hand, he stopped short at seeing Fred slamming the fake wands into the bin.

"Fred you alright?" He asked, though his voice was laced excitement.

"Fine, what you screaming about like a little girl anyhow?" George's eyes lit up.

"What have we wanted since –well since like ever?"

"I dunno, to get laid?" Fred asked shrugging his shoulders. George gave Fred a disapproving look.

"Something that we haven't had yet," George pushed. "A dream Fred! Come on think you dolt!"

"To find the lepercons just so we can steal their gold," Fred said lamely. "Just tell me George."

"Well that too, but no. Just imagine finally being able to move onto new territories. To see another part of this world all in the name of business," George said mystically. At seeing Fred's arched eyebrow George sighed. "Expansion you moron!" Fred's eyes lit up.

"No kidding mate." George nodded.

"It's one huge step for Fred and George Weasley, and one small step for the Wizarding world." George said puffing out his chest. "Or however the muggles say it."

"You totally just blew the moment George." George shrugged his shoulders.

"It'll be like a whole new world over there," He added in his eyes clouding over in joy.

"Where we going to be?" Fred asked, expecting something big.

"Hogsmeade!" George yelped. Fred snorted in amusement. "What?" George said at seeing Fred's reaction.

"You're a prat," Fred said laughing. George smirked happily and the twins high fived each other.

"Well of course this means one of us is going to have to live there for a while to oversee it at the beginning." Fred sobered a little at George's statement. They had never been separated for an extended amount of time. "Since I do the book work and everything I probably should go. Unless you have some sort of dying desire to take the job."

"No –be my guest."

"Then we should owl back tomorrow and hopefully we can have everything ready as soon as Zonko leaves." Fred nodded in his agreement. Though inside he was wondering how he was going to survive without his brother

"Sounds like a plan," Fred finally replied. He pushed his thoughts away, i this was a business venture, /i he told himself, i and some things just had to happen. Plus /i he added to himself, i it was only temporary. /i He shook his head; he hated the fact that he was always against change whereas George was the one who loved it.

Fred picked up another box of merchandise and finished up the stocking while George was doing the paperwork.

"Oh yea," George yelled. Fred was just putting the last of the daydream patents on the shelf. "Mum owled, said there was a family dinner at the burrow in a week. She demands everyone attends. Said Charlie was even coming down."

hr 

Remus walked steadily into the kitchen and noticed a group of Order members already sitting down around the table. He was surprised that there was an Order meeting; they hadn't had one in a while because the war was over and the remaining Death Eaters were getting caught by the Aurors.

He wasn't sure why they were having one, but he could only supposed they wanted to keep on top of everything before it began. Remus shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside Tonks. Her hair was back to his flamboyant pink with her alluring violet eyes. She gave him a smile and grabbed his hand from underneath the table. Remus sucked in a shaky breath; even to this day he didn't know how he got such a beautiful woman to love him.

"Right so now that we are all here, lets get down to what we are here for," McGonagall said sternly. Remus looked around and noticed that neither Fred nor George was present. Remus furrowed his brows, why weren't they here? Remus suddenly looked up, he had missed what McGonagall had said the reason they were called to the meeting. –"So we only need a half a dozen of us or less to go. It shouldn't be that big of deal it hasn't been used in years, it'll be most likely deserted and since no one has foolishly not searched it, I think it is time."

"Count me in," Kingsley said. "I want to see what went on there." McGonagall nodded, Tonks also volunteered along with Mrs. Weasley. Remus raised his hand uncertainly.

"Well that's probably all we'll need we probably go in a few weeks, right now I'm much to busy with Hogwarts business. Meeting adjourned." Everyone started getting up and leaving, Remus got up with everyone and pulled Tonks aside.

"You weren't listening were you?" She asked accusingly. Remus blushed but grinned. "We going to go and search Voldemorts headquarters, the one where Missy was taken too." Remus nodded in understanding, he also knew why Fred or George was not there. McGonagall knew how close Fred was becoming to Missy and she didn't want that attachment to go any further until they knew whom Missy really was. Tonks snorted and pulled Remus out of the room a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

hr 

Missy went down the wooden steps she passed the portrait of Mrs. Black and ignored the mysterious black curtains. It had been a week since she had seen Fred last, Mrs. Weasley had told her it was because Fred was so busy with his shop. But when Missy had looked directly in Mrs. Weasley's eyes, she could tell she was lying.

But she let the lie slid; she wasn't going to argue over it. Reaching the living room she grabbed a book from under the chairs cushions and brought it over to a chair by the fireplace.

"O my dear, you need some light!" Mrs Weasley gasped as she came into the room. The fire was the only thing that lighted up the room. The dancing shadows cast from the fire disappeared from the walls as Mrs. Weasley lighted a lantern and placed it beside Missy.

"Thank you," Missy mumbled under her breath. Molly had to strain to her words of thanks.

"Your most welcome, dear." Mrs. Weasley patted Missy on the shoulder, Missy didn't respond. Giving a sad sort of smile Mrs. Weasley left the room.

It had been like this for a week now; Missy seemed to draw herself into her own little world and Mrs. Weasley would constantly catch her reading some book. Though Missy refused to show the book to anyone. It was almost as if the book had something in it that was dearly important. Lupin had tried finding the book on the shelf but nothing looked as if it would be important to Missy.

Other then the absolute necessities Missy didn't talk to anyone, Lupin at one point suggested getting Fred to come over and talk to Missy. But Mrs. Weasley had been quick to cut down that idea. Her son, though his intentions were well, might end up changing Missy into a canary. Lupin though not easily persuaded otherwise had given in finally saying since Mrs. Weasley cared for Missy it was ultimately up to her.

Sending her to St. Mungo's had come up in a conversation just the other day ago between Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall. And though both of them hated to think about it, it almost looked like that would be the only option. Mrs. Weasley was even more settled on this when she seen Missy completely loose her senses and had fallen to the ground. Not matter what Mrs. Weasley tried to do Missy would revive, her eyes were glazed over and it almost looked as if she was reliving something. Missy had come to and had bolted from Mrs. Weasley caring hand.

Mrs. Wealsey shook herself from her thoughts as she reached the kitchen. Noticing that everything had been cleaned up already she conjured up a not cup of tea and sat down at the table. Her thoughts drifted to Missy's misfortune to her husband, Arthur. A small silvery tear suddenly dropped from her warm brown eyes. Even after five years she still yearned to feel his comforting arms one last time. Her thoughts often drifted to him though, especially now when she had to spend a lot of time by herself in Grimmauld Place alone. Mrs. Weasley whipped her tears away. 'it was a long tome ago, no use mopping about it now.' She told her self firmly

Starring into the depths of her teacup Mrs. Weasley remembered how tired she has been getting lately, she felt her eyelids droop. She didn't even wake up when her teacup went smashing to the ground.

hr 

i I'm such a coward, /i a man rebuked himself with disgust written across his face. i a pathetic, disgusting creature. /i 

The man sighed and threw the book he was reading at the wall, his anger apparent in his deep brooding brown eyes. He heaved his tall lanky form off the chair and pulled out an old photo. It was a picture of a girl he once knew. She was waving frantically at him with a wide smile spreading wildly across her face. He almost smiled back; putting the picture back into the box he found it in yesterday and shoved the box in the back of his closet.

"At least it's done," he whispered into the empty flat. "He will no longer look for her."

hr 

A blood-curling shriek interrupted Mrs. Weasley's much needed sleep. Mrs. Weasley was disoriented for a second before she grabbed her wand tightly in her hand and dashed up the stairs to the living room. Coming to a halt just inside the living room she noticed that both the fire and lantern had gone out. The hairs on the back of her head stuck up giving her shivers down her back. Slowly she crept behind the chair and peered over her wand raised and ready.

The first thing she noticed was the book lying on the chair, i 'The difference between Obliviation and memory loss.' /i 


	5. His Burden of Fault

"YIPPEE!" George screamed like a girl as he jumped on his brother's back, Fred stumbled backwards with a groan.

"Geroff me you great, big ol' lump." Fred roared, before he backed up and smashed his back against a wall.

"Well that wasn't very nice Freddie poo!" George yelped, scrambling off Fred's back, "that hurt, not just in the backside, but deep down." George solemnly stated, resting his hand on his heart. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Yea and I think Dolores Umbridge is one fine piece of work!"

"Hey mate, whatever floats your boat." George said, giving a look of disgust.

"Git." Fred glared at his brother.

"Oversized gorilla!" George shot back, grinning gleefully.

"Flobberworm eyeballs." George just opened his mouth to shoot another insult at his brother, when Mrs. Weasley popped into view.

"Mum, we could have had our pants off!" They chorused together, they said this every time she came in unannounced.

"I hardly think you two would be running around stark naked in your apartment."  
"We'd have our shirts on." George commented, as if it where the most obvious person on the planet. Mrs. Weasley gave them a look.

"We could have at least had our trousers off." Fred pressed earnestly.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Mum!" they moaned together turning slightly red.

"Oh, this is not the time! I almost forgot, how could I forget! Fred we need you at the headquarters." Fred gave his brother a quizzical look, as they quickly apparated to Grimmauld Place. Walking through the door, he immediately heard the blood curdling screams of the old bat, Mrs. Black. Walking down the hallway he saw Lupin and McGonagall fighting to close the curtain; he also noticed a thick book lying at their feet.

"What do you suppose they want you for?" George whispered Fred shrugged his shoulders uncertainly. They passed the living room without glancing inside and headed toward the two struggling adults. McGonagall noticed the approaching boys.

"Oh good Fred, you're here." She let out an exasperated sigh, "We're having a slight problem with Missy, and she won't let anyone go near her, we don't know what happened. She's in the living room now." Fred walked back to the living room, he saw Missy huddled in the corner on the other side of the room. Walking slowly, he stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Missy?" He whispered taking another step toward her she jumped back quickly, pushing herself tightly against the wall. Fred frowned, for a fleeting moment he thought she didn't remember him.

"Fred?" She said, squashing his thoughts, she stared into his face her eyes tracing his every feature. Fred closed the distance between the two and drew her into his arms. She stiffened at first, but after hearing his soft comforting voice she settled down and laid her head against his chest.

"What happened?" He asked after a few minutes, he pulled out of the embrace so she was at arm's length away. He noticed the flicker of fear pass across her eyes before she covered it up and tried stepping further away from him. Holding tightly to her forearms, he refused to let her go.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said a determined air flew about her, he knew he wasn't going to get anything from her. Chuckling slightly, Fred twirled her around; Missy's eyes brightened and grabbed his hand more fiercely so she wouldn't go spinning out of control.

McGonagall peered over at the dancing couple; her eyes saddened considerably.

"I can see where you're coming from Molly, but look, she is so comfortable with him." McGonagall pointed out. Molly looked at the two and shook her head.

"But as soon as he's gone, she is completely opposite. I don't like this any more then you do, but this seems like the only option. We can't help her, she won't open up to anyone." George looked at his mum. "And what about this book she has been reading?" McGonagall shrugged her shoulders, she didn't see the harm in reading it.

"Mum, how can you even suggest that?" George said accusingly, ignoring the part about a book, it didn't seem that important.

"George, we really don't have much of a choice." Lupin said with a hint of remorse in his voice. George shrugged his shoulders.

"Good luck getting Fred to allow it though." George chuckled as he looked over at the two. The group followed his gaze; for once her eyes were glittering with happiness as Fred danced her around the living room in a fast paced dance. They looked so happy, Fred was in the process of telling Missy some story about a mishap in the shop and Missy was laughing. Molly's eyes softened at the sight.  
"Not even Fred can help her." McGongall said resignedly.

About a week later, George was bouncing around the apartment waiting for Fred to get back from the headquarters. They hadn't put Missy in St. Mungo's as they wanted to, Fred put up quite a fight over it, saying that it wasn't the place for her. But George knew Fred was fighting a losing battle, the Order members agreed that if they seen a change in her in a week, they'd think about letting her stay. She had changed but only for Fred, and even that was minimal. She was comfortable with him, but he had told George that Missy still kept to herself about anything personal. She refused to comment on what happened when she seemed to have some sort of seizure. Whether she didn't remember a thing or what, Fred didn't know.

George shrugged his shoulders, and continued bouncing around; they were going to meet Alicia, Oliver, and Lee at Hogshead tonight. It was in special celebration of the twin's expansion to Hogsmeade. Mostly, it was an excuse to go out drinking with their friends. Just as George decided to apparate to Hogshead by himself, Fred popped into view, Missy in tow. George gave a disgruntled sound.

"Fred, come here." George dragged his brother into the corner. "Why'd you bring her?" Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, it'll be fun for her. Now let's go."

"Do you realize you'll have to watch her every second, not to mention she'll freak when she sees the strange creatures that go there!" Fred stopped a moment to think, he had honestly not even thought about that.

"She'll find out about it soon enough. Lupin just told me she'll be going to St. Mungo's soon." Fred bitterly spat out. George sighed; there was no arguing over the matter, it would lead to nothing. Both of them where just to stubborn for there own good.

"Whatever mate, but if she has a heart attack and dies because of the shock of seeing a hag, I'm blaming it all on you." George snorted,

"I'll just go explain it to her then." George watched him go over to Missy. Rolling his eyes slightly, Fred was getting in deep with who couldn't even tell you her name. "Okay let's go." Fred chirped. George glanced over at Missy to see how she took the news. All he seen in her eyes was complete and utter trust in Fred. Wondering what Fred had told her, he shook his head in wonder, _someone should tell that girl never to trust a Weasley twin._ Missy clung onto Fred and the three apparated out.

Stepping through the door to Hogshead, George immediately spotted Lee, Alicia, and Oliver in the corner. Skipping his way over to the table, he jumped onto Lee's back.

"Hey mate, it's been years! My life just hasn't been complete without you in it!"  
"Oh shucks George, stop it!" Lee imitated a girl wile fluttering his eyelashes. Fred appeared just as George blew a kiss over to Lee.

"Oi Fred, who's that? I thought this was supposed to be a guys night out?" Lee said shocked.

"Lee!" Alicia said warningly.

"Oh sorry Alicia, forgot you where here." Lee said stupidly, smacking his hand against his head. Alicia looked at Missy a second before realization dawned upon her face.

"Is that…?" George quickly jumped over to Alicia and almost smacked his hand against Alicia's lips.

"This is Missy." Fred said Missy gazed at the group taking a step toward Fred, her eyes grew larger.

"Come now Missy, we don't bite, take a seat and I shall show you just how charming real men can be. Fred there is just a blunder head." Lee flirted patting a seat next to him. Missy's eyes danced with mirth and she let out a small giggle before clamping her hand over her mouth. Fred laughed and sank into the seat beside Lee draping his arm around Lee, gazing lovingly into Lee's eyes.

"What, I'm not good enough?" Fred joked as Lee squirmed away,

"My taste is a little more dignified then that, hey Alicia!" Lee called; he quickly switched seats with Oliver. "Want to dance sugar cakes?" Lee grabbed Alicia's hand and they scooted out to the dance floor, but not before Lee took anther swig of firewhiskey. George suddenly clamoured up from the table.

"Fred, Oliver want anything? I'm going to go get us some more drinks."

"Firewhiskey for me, some butterbeer for Missy." Oliver ordered a firewhiskey as well.

"So mate, how's business?" Oliver asked, leaning back in his seat comfortably.  
"It's brilliant, me and George almost got this new product down, it'll be a best seller for sure."

"What does it do?" Oliver asked getting interested.

"That's the best part, it's this small pill. All you have to do is slip it into the victim's drink, it dissolves instantly and shazam as soon as you take a sip doubles of you are made up. Now some may think that's a good thing but the more sips you take the more doubles created. They are all different parts of your personality, and no one will know who the real person is and all chaos will ensure because eventually people will see the doubles together and they will think they lost it." Oliver chuckled.

"Wouldn't they get the hint though when more of them just start appearing after they takes the sips?"

"That's the ingenious part of it, they turn up in different parts of the castle, or wherever you happen to be. So you won't find out till you run into them. And they all think they are the original one."

"Brilliant."

"That's not the best part," George added in as he returned with the drinks. "Each double takes on a different aspect of the drinkers personality you never know what they're going to do. So one may be pulling a prank, while the other is hooking up with a girl. And when the day is done they all disappear except for the original and that one is left with all the consequences, maybe a new girlfriend or a couple of detentions. Whatever and they'll have no clue what hit 'em." George popped open his firewhiskey and took a sip. "How's the quidditch working out for you?"

"Bloody fantastic, right now I'm only a reserve but they are talking about moving me up to an actual line for the next game just to see how it goes." George nodded and gazed across the bar.

"Hey does anyone knows who that is, she looks familiar." George said staring at a girl with long dark brown hair. She was sitting at a booth with one long leg crossed over the other. Oliver and Fred followed George's gaze.

"That's Morag Macdougal, I believe she was in Harry's year, but I could be wrong. Her father works high up for the Ministry and they always get box seats for the Chudley Cannon games."

"Oh, hey Oliver how bout a game of pool." George suggested, Oliver agreed and the two sauntered off the empty pool table. Putting their drinks on the sides, they got ready.

Fred looked over at Missy; she was slowly sipping at her butterbeer, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"How is it?" he asked, she looked up at him in surprise

"It's warms me right up." She said smiling, Fred chuckled, he looked out to the dance floor, and he didn't think it would be right asking her to dance yet. She'd probably get spooked; the last time it was just the two of them and not a crowd of unknown people. Plus, the dance here wasn't as innocent as the one they had back at the headquarters.

"Did I tell you about the time…" Fred started. A couple hours passed in similar fashion, Fred reminiscing from stories in the past, usually having to do with Hogwarts in some fashion he even went as far to tell her of George's and his escape out of Hogwarts. He could never get enough of her laugh, it sounded something akin to a dying cow but it suited her. Fred looked up to where the rest of his mates where. He noticed Lee in a corner with some girl, Alicia was dancing with this kid from Hogwarts, but he couldn't remember the name of the kid. Oliver and George had started some Irish line dance on the dance floor; a few others had joined in with them.

Fred leaned down to Missy's ear, "do you care for a walk?" Missy nodded, standing up Fred grabbed Missy's hand and they walked out of Hogshead. Missy took a deep breath in, the night air was crisp and it felt better then the smoke filled air of Hogshead.

The couple walked down the streets of Hogsmeade in silence for a second. Missy looked up at Fred, he had this faraway look on his face as he walked.

"Fred?" She asked squeezing his hand tightly; he looked down at her smiling. "What's wrong you look a million miles away?"

"I'm fine, Missy." Fred said smiling reassuringly.

"Fred I'm not dumb, your eyes are an open book all a person has to do is take one look into them and you can tell your life story." Fred looked out past the shrieking shack, how could he explain it to her, that he was the reason his baby brother was dead. Missy grabbed his arm with her other hand and turned him to face her brown eyes searched his. Fred turned away and continued walking. Missy hurried to catch up with his fast paced stride. Fred didn't seem to have noticed her jogging to keep up with him, "Fred please, slow down." Missy said. Fred finally looked down at her and slowed his walk. "Just forget I asked." Missy glanced down at his hand; in a moment of indecision she slipped her hand into his. Fred sucked in his breath.  
"You remember I told you about my little brother, Ron?" He ventured out, as Missy nodded. Fred silenced, for some reason he felt like she should know what happened. He just couldn't find the right words sometimes. Nevertheless, he had to speak of it so as not to allow the memory to absorb him.

"In a couple of months after the Final Battle, Ron showed up at the Burrow, the house I grew up in. Everyone was so shocked to see him, because we thought he had died," he paused. It was as if it had happened the previous day.

"Everything was fine for a few weeks, but Ron had completely shut himself out from the world around him, he refused to talk to anyone, and he barely ate. So I decided to take it upon myself to cheer him up," Fred sighed, letting the memory fill his mind.

_Fred walked up the stairs of the Burrow, as his feet moved uncommonly slow upon his reaching the landing. Walking to a door, he stopped in front of it. He didn't know what he was going to say to his brother, or what would happen. But Ron wasn't in his normal state, and though the war changes everyone, you have to keep going. Ron, however, wasn't. He had stopped living; sometimes it was if he was dead. _

Bracing himself, Fred lifted his hand up and knocked on the door. A muffled 'what' came from within the room, so Fred pushed open the door. The walls that used to shine a bright orange colour seemed duller now. Ron was sitting in the gloom of the room, the blinds were pulled shut, and the lights were off. Fred shrugged his shoulders and clicked on the light.

Waiting for Ron's outburst but it didn't happen, so he settled his stocky frame onto a clean piece of desk and fell silent. He was still thinking how he was going to go about this.

"Such gloom is very unbecoming you know." Fred plunged in saying the first thing that came to his mind. For once in his life he was at lost for words, he had been put into these sorts of situations before, but just looking at Ron's fiery expression Fred drew a blank.

Fred went quiet again, he didn't know if he was explaining things right,

"-if I just kept my bloody mouth shut I doubt he would have left." Fred said anger and sadness ringing in his voice.

"Fred it…" Missy stared but was interrupted by Fred.

"Missy it was **I** who told him that she was impossible to find, that the Order was doing all they could to trace her where about. I told him that he **couldn't** do it himself. He hated to be told hat he couldn't do, I should have known it would have provoked him to go looking for her! But no, I was an idiot and told him that she'd probably be locked away in some Death Eater headquarters on the other side of the country." Fred burst out angrily. "The day after I talked to him he was gone. Frimley was the last place we heard from him. There was an attack there and we haven't head from him since, he wouldn't have cut contact with us if he… if he had made it through the attack." Fred added, with a softer voice. Missy bit her lower lip as she watched Fred speak, the eyes that glinted with childhood mirth had disappeared replaced by a man's eyes that had suffered too much pain. His shoulders were hunched over slightly and he refused to look at her.

Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. Resting her head against his chest she felt his muscles relax beneath her touch.

"I better take you back before they send out a search party out for you." Fred said with an emotion she couldn't quite pin point. He drew away from their intimate embrace, Missy let got of him slowly before she grabbed tightly onto his arm so he could apparate back to the house.

"Goodnight Fred, I had a good time tonight." Missy said smiling slightly once they reached her bedroom. He smiled gingerly down at her.

"Night Missy." He replied lightly kissing her cheek, he disappeared with a final wink and a cheeky grin.

Missy touched her tingling cheek as she stared at the place he had vacated; smiling uncertainly, she got ready for bed before Mrs. Weasley came in demanding where she had been all night.

_Authors Note: Chapter 5! (and no cliffie! gasp what is this world coming to?!!) hopefully this chapter pleases you more then the last. Tell me what you liked and hated. it's all welcome. And tell me if you liked the explanation with Ron, did it seem like a good reason Fred would blame himself?_

_**IMPORTANT-** For everyone who may have been reading this before i put out chapter 5 **i rewrote chapter 4** so take a look at that. _

Side notes: Lyn Midnight(yea!) helped correct some and work some words out better when Fred talked to Missy about Ron. i want to give **huge** thanks to lia who is a wonderful beta and helps a lot with all my mistakes. and making my chapters readable.  
And finally thanks to all my dedicated readers! You guys are amazing.


	6. The Logic of a Werewolf

It seemed so surreal, for the first time in their life they were going to be separated. Neither one really grasped how different living completely on their own would be like nor did they want to think about it either.

George's new flat this time was not connected to the shop but a five-minute walk away, fifth story up. It was a cosy place with one bedroom and a spacious living room and connected kitchen. The ground was covered with a handsome hardwood floor and, as promised, the flat was well furnished in an assortment of colours.

"Well I like it," George said as he finished the inspection of his new home. "The floors are a little drab but that can be fixed in no time." George turned around to face Fred who was still stuck at the door, almost as if he were afraid to step in. Noticing George was waiting for him Fred walked in and emptied his pockets of the shrunken moving boxes on the floor.

"Oh yea –it's nice, Fred replied. George gave his brother a concerned look and noticed a look in his eyes that he wasn't used to. The two of them had always been the ones to cheer everyone else up; they weren't supposed to carry the look of some unsaid hurt. But as Fred stood there scrutinizing the flat the look was written clearly in his blue eyes. They had been told that that they were open books, but when Ginny had told them that, their eyes always shone with mirth, not sadness.

George, felt an odd twist in his stomach, it wasn't normal and he had no clue how to tackle this. Though, George figured to himself, it wasn't the first time this happened. There was that day in the shop and Fred had refused to open up, to this day George had no idea what was wrong that day.

"They sent her to St. Mungo's," Fred supplied the answer to George's questions. "Just this morning, they said they couldn't help her."

"Oh-" George said, feeling very foolish with himself. 'Oh' was all he could come up with, he felt like a terrible brother. But they never had these talks, ever. This was new territory for him. They loved each other to death, but the love they shared wasn't the 'i'll help you through this man, I'm always there for you.' It was the 'lets go and prank some Slytherin's because we're not feeling up to par,' sort of love. They weren't a touchy feely family, never had been.

The silence in the room stretched into minutes, Fred by this time was just leaning against the wall staring aimlessly out the big bay window in the front.

"Said it was pointless keeping her around when there was another place that could actually do something for her. I don't get why suddenly they would give up on her. She doesn't deserve a place that smells like death itself," George watched his brother's features change from sadness to anger. "Call me selfish, but she couldn't have just started anew. Whatever is in her past, I would bet on my life that it is not worth remembering. The place she was is not a happy place."

"Hey Fred you remember that time we transfigured a pillow into a humongous spider and charmed it to chase Ron if he were to go outside. We waited outside for like three hours for him to come out and it was the middle of winter too, we were freezing our arses off," George said. Fred nodded saying he remembered, a ghost of a smile and appeared on his lips. "Yea you know it was worth it though, just to see Ron scream like a girl in front of his class, they were going down to Care of Magical Creatures or something. He ran like the devil was on his heals; I don't think Harry ever let him live it down. But my point is, sometimes things have to happen though we may not like it at first (like us freezing our arses off), the outcome will always be worth it," Fred snorted half in humour and half in doubt.

"So you're saying that her getting admitted into the hospital is good?"

"If it helps her remember! Then yes it is very good. There are some things in a person's life you want to remember. Like if right now I forgot everything -who I was and everything. Do you think I would be the same person? Probably not because all those experiences I have now will be lost. Who knows this girl may have had a family for all we know, a family that loves and cares for her and thinks she's dead."

"George it's kind of scary when you make sense." George shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"They are not stopping you from seeing her are they?" Fred shook his head no. "Then go see her you dolt, honestly you acting as if it is the end of the world."

* * *

A week later, a group of the Order was standing just inside the door if the headquarters, each putting on their cloaks.

"Right so everyone before we do this just be ready for anything," McGonagall said simply.

"We should have done this long before now," Lupin mumbled to himself before the group apparated out.

* * *

"Erm –I'm coming to see –" Fred stopped he wasn't sure if the Order had put her under the name Missy or not. They had admitted her before he had gotten to the headquarters. "Missy?" The nurse at the front desk gave him a sceptical look.

"You'll have to provide me with more information then that sir."

"Well Remus Lupin and some others came in here last week sometime and admitted a girl who was lost in the war about five years ago. I was hoping I could go up and see her." The nurse looked through some files and came up with a couple pieces of parchment.

"Yes there was a girl, what is your name and relation."

"Um –Fred Weasley, just a friend, I've been talking with her since we found her."

"I'm not sure the arrangements that were made but usually when someone who has just been admitted it is immediate family only until the patient has been properly assessed by a Healer."

"Please Miss –" Fred looked at the ladies nametag, "Macdougal, just this once can I see her, since we found her I've been the closest thing she has to family." The healer bit her lower lip, she was a young girl, probably just starting her internship at St. Mungos, Fred was sure she would bend the rules. "I won't tell anyone, this'll be our little secret."

* * *

"I don't think I have seen anything quite like this, even after not being used for so long, it still looks overpowering," Tonks said with awe. Her hair was now a long dark brown colour tied up in a quick ponytail. Kinsley let out a rough laugh,

"It'll always have an evil air hanging around this place," He replied with morose. Kingsley shook his head at the thought of what some of the prisoners had to go through.

"Well let's not dilly dally any longer, lets go in."

* * *

Fred smiled charmingly at the young lady, who giggled before he swept off to the fifth floor.

"Luna, is that you?" Fred asked in surprise, of all people he didn't expect Luna to become a Healer. A blonde Healer turned around and Fred smiled.

"Aye –It's George or is it Fred," She said with a huge smile her light blue eyes dancing. Fred was taken aback at how normal she sounded; her usual breathless manor was gone.

"Its Fred; how are you?"

"Quite lovely, and you? How's your shop?"

"The shop's good, we just expanded into Hogsmeade,"

"Oh I heard about that, Zonko retired, he didn't want anyone taking over his great business unless it was himself. Are you coming to see the girl they brought in last week?" Luna said emphasizing the word they. Fred nodded, "Right then, good luck." Fred thanked her and went on his way.

The door was already open when Fred reached it, taking a deep breath in he stepped into the room. Missy was sitting on her bed her eyes gazing at an empty wall. Fred was shocked at her lonely stance.

"Missy?" He called in uncertainly; slowly she turned around to face him. She looked the same on the outside but as he stepped closer the look in her eyes stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

The silence that surrounded them was almost suffocating, but no one could muster up a word to say. The late Dark Lords headquarters were built deeply in a cave and since their had been no occupants as of the cave in a while it had plenty of bats. The inside of the headquarters were dark and musky and the walls were laden down with expensive green and silver silks, while the floors were clod with thick dusty rich dark green carpet.

Remus moved into a room that he guessed was Voldemort's own chambers. Everything looked more richly decorated with gold statues and a large four-poster bed in the corner with black and silver hangings.

Though it had been a couple of years since the headquarters had been discovered the ministry, had deemed it unimportant because the war had been over for five years.

"Hey, you guys take a look at this," Tonks yelled, she was sitting at an old mahogany a few doors down from where Lupin was. The Order piled into the room to see what Tonks had found.

"What is it?" Lupin was the first one to ask. Tonks swirled around on the chair holding a thick document.

"I sifted through it quickly and there are hordes of names written down," Tonks said. "There is nothing else but names with check marks beside some of them." She handed the file over to Kingsley so he could check it out. Everyone sat in silence as he looked over the file as well.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley said after what seemed like forever. Kingsley looked up but no answers shone in his face.

"I have no idea what all these names mean, I do not recognize any of them myself. Whatever the purpose of them was. I have no idea. Here's a couple of them just to see if anyone recognizes them –Terran Moon, Morag Freeman, Helen Greengrass, Hestia Adams. Anyone?" He looked around the room, but everyone shook their heads no. "Well maybe I'll take this to the ministry and run the names through our database to see if they are even registered witches or wizards. But other then that I don't know what we can do with it."

"There's this too Kinglsey it was underneath this stack of books," Lupin said from across the room. "Oh and look it has some of the names on here as well –Morag Freeman cell 4, Terran Moon in the back cell 15. It looks like most of the girl names are in the front cells while the guys are the in the back cells that are not quite as accessible. It's almost like they wanted the girls to have easy access." Kinglsey took the document as well and put it into a pack he carried with him.

"Well, lets take a look at these cells."

* * *

"How you doing?" He asked her after a few moments of silence, he had waited a whole week before he went to St. Mungo's. He had been so busy with the shop he didn't find the time to visit her. He was surprised at how much more there was to do now since there was only one of him at the store.

If it weren't for Verity, he would have surely died. The books that George had always conveniently kept, since he was better with numbers than Fred was, was a new challenge Fred had to face. He also barely had any time to actually think up any new projects and the 'multi-person' thing they had told Oliver about when they were at Hogshead had been put on hold.

So here he was a week later, he left work early leaving Verity in charge telling her if she needed help she had to call George. Missy was giving no indication that she even wanted to talk to him.

"Why didn't you stop them Fred?" She asked softly. "You promised you'd help me," her voice was laced with hurt. Fred shook his head, she didn't understand, he had no control over what happened.

"If I could have kept you at the house I would have Missy. The rest of the Order –they had ultimate control," Missy shook her head.

"Don't blame them Fred," Fred was taken aback by her comment.

"Missy, don't take this the wrong way. I'd much rather having you back at the house," Fred paused, not sure how he should state this. Not even sure if he should say it at all. "But what if this place could help you, help you in ways that I –or the rest of the Order could never. Wouldn't that be worth it? To have your memory back and know who you are."

"Fred you promised, you promised you would help me," she stressed he voice getting louder. "I trusted you, one of the only that I felt like I could! I thought you believed in me."

* * *

The cells did not shock them in the least, they were dark and dank with that smell of something that had been left sitting for too long. They were old and brave little weeds had started sprouting in the corners in small puddles of water.

Lupin touched on of the metal bars that held the prisoners in, they had started rusting and breaking down already from all the water. It was obvious that the Death Eaters didn't put much care into them but relied on the magic that held the hostages from escaping, not as if they would have gotten anywhere if they had.

Looking inside Lupin noticed the cots that were apparently used; they were small things that had holes covering them. No doubt infested by mice and who knows what else. These were pathetic living conditions.

"If you weren't killed first by them, these would kill you eventually," Tonks observed. The team nodded solemnly. "And look the numbers and labelled on each cell. Remus you were right, it looks like the girls were kept in the front with only a few in each cell, while the boys were placed all in a couple back cells."

"They defiantly died here all the time. Disease spreads easily, and I could bet my job that some corner in each cell was the bathroom," Kingsley noted. He had opened a cell and was inspecting the cells. "This conditions are terrible worse then what I thought they would be, how could anyone make it out of here alive?"

"As far as we know there was no one else," McGonagall said with a note of sadness.

"Something about this is just not adding up."

* * *

"I don't need these people around me telling me that this pill will help for this, and this drink will help with that. Something bigger happened to me, though I don't rightly know what it is, it's bigger then what everyone thinks it is," Missy finished, her voice had grown shaky with conviction. Fred digested her words slowly, and looked into her eyes and noticed that determination about finding out what happened to her. A look he recognized as one he used to see the trio carry around during their Hogwarts years.

i It was funny how one person could remind another of someone yet be so different at the same time/i Fred pondered, but then he remembered George's words. i 'Like if right now I forgot everything -who I was and everything. Do you think I would be the same person? Probably not because all those experiences I have now will be lost.' Could it possible be true/i Fred wondered, i if you forgot who you were, would it change you/i

For instance, how he was so sure Missy was Hermione in so many ways, yet she would never have thought that being in St. Mungo's would be some sort of betrayal. It was small things he noticed about her sometimes, like her soft voice, as he could remember Hermione didn't have one. At least he didn't remember it, maybe because it never made his heart speed up every time she used it. It made him believe he was wrong from the beginning, even though she had very similar features that said otherwise.

"Fred?" She asked after he had failed to reply to her. "Why didn't you help me?" The longing in her voice pulled him toward her and he came and sat closer.

"I'm still here Missy, whenever you need me, I'm just a call away." Fred gave Missy's hand a quick squeeze, Missy gave a soft smile, the first smile he had seen out of her his whole visit.

"Mr. Weasley, they are doing the patient checks right now, it'd be best if you left, otherwise we're both in trouble," Miss. Macdougal had suddenly appeared at the doorway biting her lower lip and taking a quick check out the door. Fred nodded and the dark brown haired girl walked off.

"I'll come back soon, bye Missy," Fred gave her an awkward hug before he headed for the door.

"Don't forget me Fred." Came her soft reply, Fred faltered at the doorframe before he headed out.

* * *

The Order was now sitting around the table at Grimmrauld Place discussing what they had seen. Before they had left they had found a hallway that was slightly hidden on the top floor. Nothing big had been found but about half a dozen bedrooms were down there.

Kinglsey had left to the ministry already because he wanted to run the names right away, he said it would take a couple weeks for the results to be finished.

Fred walked through the front door and heard to low murmuring of voices coming from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen the group looked up,

"Fred," Lupin acknowledged. Fred nodded at everyone before turning to Lupin.

"Lupin can I talk to you for a sec," Lupin nodded and pushed his chair over.

"We're pretty much done here anyway," The two walked off to the living room. "If I'm correct you here to talk about Missy?" Lupin gave an amused look to Fred, Fred nodded..

"Why did you guys just suddenly give up on her?"

"It wasn't sudden Fred, you knew we thought it would be best if we sent her to St. Mungo's. It was all the matter of time that it would happen," Lupin started.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?" Fred asked grinning.

"Another reason, and the rest of the Order agreed with me when I brought this up. So just think there is this girl who knows nothing of who she is and what her life was before. Right? Then you have this guy, who is slowly getting closer and closer to this girl and the same with the girl. You wouldn't think there is a problem with that, but there is this. Just pretend that the girl has a family that she forgot. A husband that loves her and thinks she is dead, a son who is growing up without a mothers love. Now that's a problem." Lupin stated logically. Fred almost laughed, it was a point George had brought up before, but Fred hadn't though on it that hard. "We just thought it would be best if she was away, and Fred I have to ask you not go visiting her until we find out the answers to our questions. The consequences could be too harsh. You in love with a girl who has a different life." Fred couldn't fight the logic in Lupin's point –it was all very true. Although the girl looked only about 25 at the most, Fred supposed there was always that unknown factor.

Then Fred remembered his promise to Missy just before he left. 'i'll come back to visit you –I'm only a call away.' He felt guilty because he knew he couldn't, and wouldn't just forget them. All Fred could do was nod in understanding.

"I have to go back to my shop, I can't leave Verity there forever." With a tip of his head Fred left.


End file.
